


Bring My Heart Back

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Reunion Sex, Songfic, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: It's been too long





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illwynd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illwynd/gifts).



> Hey guys, I know I haven't posted in a while, sorry about that, RL sucks. Anyways, this is a birthday gift for the lovely illwynd, who inspired this fic and as I know she loves Halloween, I hope she likes this fic. Enjoy! con-crit is always welcomed. I used here Bring Me To Life by Evanescence I changed the lyrics. Author would also like to state, this is my first time ever writing a bring someone back from the dead.

It has been a year, a whole horrible sad year since Loki was taken from him. He had fallen ill, it was a blood disease. Ever since he had looked for a spell, to bring him back. He couldn't be without Loki, he was his other half. He needed Loki back.

He was on the verge of giving up when their mother came to him; she had found a spell to revive his love. The only catch? It could only be performed on Hallows Eve.

Thor hated to wait, though he knew it to be a necessity he gathered all he needed for the spell and let hope fill his heart. This had to work; he couldn't stay one more moment alone without Loki.

All Hallows Eve came, though to Thor it felt like an eternity. He walked to the alter he made next to Loki's coffin, where his lover's body laid.

"Soon my love" Thor whispered and began the spell.

 _He sees into my eyes like open doors_  
_Lead him back into my life_  
_Where I've become so numb_  
_He is my soul_  
_Bring his spirit back from the cold_

 _Find him and call him to me, tell him to come back home_  
_(Wake him up) Wake him up inside_  
_(Help him wake up) Wake him up inside_  
_(Save him) I call his name to bring him from the dark_  
_(Wake him up) Bid his blood to run_  
_(Help him wake up) So our heart can be one_  
_(Save him) Bring him back to me now_  
  
_Now that I know what I'm without_  
_Don't let him leave me_  
_Breathe into him and make him real_  
_Bring him to life_  
  
_(Wake him up) Wake him up inside_  
_(Help him wake up) Wake him up inside_  
_(Save him) I call his name to bring him from the dark_  
_(Wake him up) Bid his blood to run_  
_(Help him wake up) So our heart can be one_  
_(Save him) Bring him back to me now_  
_Bring him to life (I need him by my side)_  
_Bring him to life_  
  
_Frozen inside without his touch_  
_Without his love_  
_Loki, only you are the life come back from the dead_  
  
_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark, but he was there in front of me_  
_He's been my side a thousand years, it seems_  
_He is my eyes, my everything_  
_He is my thoughts, my voice, my soul_  
_Don't leave him here (I need him so much more)_  
_Bring him to life_  
  
_(Wake him up) Wake him up inside_  
_(Help him wake up) Wake him up inside_  
_(Save him) I call his name to bring him from the dark_  
_(Wake him up) Bid his blood to run_  
_(Help him wake up) So our heart can be one_  
_(Save him) Bring him back to me now_  
_Bring him to life (I need him by my side)_  
_Bring him to life_

Nothing happened for a while and Thor had begun to lose hope when he felt a hand grab his wrist. Thor's eyes went wide as he looked into his lover's eyes.

"Loki?" he asked not daring to believe.

Loki looked at him, his hand still gripping Thor's wrist as he pulled him in for a heated kiss.

"Darling, you're back! You're back! Oh my love!" Thor exclaimed breathlessly between kisses.

"Yes, yes, you brought me back" Loki whispered as he felt Thor lift him in his arms and carry him to their bed room.

"I missed you so much" Thor said as he laid Loki on their bed.

"How long have I been gone?" Loki asked softly. Time worked differently in the underworld.

"A year, though it felt like longer" Thor said as he felt Loki hold him close.

"Darling, I'm so sorry….it felt so alone without you…I wanted to come back…I just" Loki couldn't find his words as Thor comforted him.

"Shhh, it's not your fault it's alright, you're with me now" Thor said softly.

"That blood...I should've known…instead I drank it and it took me away from you" Loki wept as Thor kissed away his tears.

"It's over now, we're together again, that's all that matters my love" Thor said leaning forward to kiss Loki deeply.

Loki moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Thor. "I want you, I missed you" Loki whispered as Thor began to undress him.

"I love you, I love you so much" Thor said kissing Loki's chest letting his hands roam on him.

"You look so pale my darling, here drink from me" Thor said offering his wrist for Loki.

Loki eagerly took his wrist, and bared his fangs to Thor. In their society it was a sign of love and trust.

Thor bared his fangs back and watched as Loki's delved into his wrist sucking the blood that ran beneath. He then stopped after a while, not wanting to take more lest he feel ill.

"Better now?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded licking the blood from his lips, after they had both stripped Thor pinned him to the bed, kissing him with a fiery passion, letting his fingers slip inside his entrance preparing him for more.

Loki gasped softly and felt them both floating till they got to the ceiling.

"I want you everywhere" Thor said as finished preparing Loki and slipped inside him.

Loki went rigid for a moment, adjusting himself. He missed this, he hated having to only watch Thor that whole year, now he was going to make up for it.

"May I move my love?" Thor asked.

"Yes" Loki breathed as his legs wrapped around his waist.

They began to move together, their hands roaming on each other, Thor gradually began to increase their rhythm till he hit Loki's sweet spot.

Loki changed their positions, as they moved from the ceiling to the door frame and then to the floor. They kept an almost brutal pace, Loki moaned Thor's name like a prayer.

"I…never…ah! want…to be parted from you again" Thor moaned when they finally reached the bed.

"Never…again...my love" Loki moaned as their climax began to take over.

They both came hard, riding the high together shaking in the afterglow. Loki clung to Thor holding him for dear life.

"I love you, I love you, I'm not leaving you ever again" Loki promised kissing his heart.

"I love you too my darling, nor will I, I'll never leave you" Thor whispered as they kissed sealing their union.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
